eternaldestinyfandomcom-20200215-history
Eternal Destiny Wiki
Eternal Challenges Ensure Your Destiny Never Ends Eternal Destiny is a Neverwinter Nights(NWN) Persistent World Module hosted 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 365 days a year. The server is designed as mostly a hack n’ slash server to challenge players to create characters suitable to defeat the ever increasing level of foes whom will challenge them. Eternal Destiny also welcomes and encourages Role Players. The areas by our artist Jeanie D'Jinni are especially aimed at Role Players. Beautiful Castles with leasable bedrooms and apartments, gorgeous towns with leaseable homes of various sizes that would accommodate most races including Brownies. The server is also a social hang out for people to enjoy playing a game with others without a whole slew of rules and regulations getting in the way of their fun. This does not mean Eternal Destiny is lawless. We do have rules in place, but these are pretty much unobtrusive to your gaming environment and are more or less put into place to prevent people from disrupting other players enjoyment. ---- Some of what we offer includes: *- Completely Revamped and Upgraded Spell System *- Over 140 Letoscripted Subraces, including Vampires, Werewolves, Rakshasa’s, Drow, plus more *- Dozens and Dozens of Quests *- Rideable / Mountable Creatures *- Multiplayer Jousting Tournaments *- Create your own Chat Channels *- Many Low Level Encounter Areas *- No Death Penalty for PCs Below Level 10 *- Numerous Epic Challenge Areas *- Tons of Gorgeous Areas Compliments of our Artist Jeanie D’Jinni *- Boosted Bard Songs (both Positive and Cursed Songs) *- All new Summons including Beholders, Giants, Mist Dragons, Lichs, and more *- All new Weapon and Armor Crafting system including the chance to rename or add descriptions *- All new PC crafting system to change your hairstyle, facial features, portraits, and more *- Character Level Bank to Transfer Levels Between your PCs *- Delete your own PC character files *- Several Player-Run Guilds to choose from That’s just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to all that we have to offer at Eternal Destiny! Will it be your Destiny to join the forces of good in defeating evil or will your destiny lead you down the path of darkness? ---- : Requirements: ' Shadows of Undrentide Hordes of the Underdark Plus the final patch v1.69 and The Community Expansion Pack v2.3 '''Server Info: ' Location: PW Action section Server Name: Eternal Destiny Module Name: Eternal Destiny No Player Password is required. 'For returning members: ' A server vault from early 2006 has been made available for returning players to get right back to where they left off. If you do not have a character, or you are new, you will need to create a new character. ---- 'Wiki Links: ' '''General Information: How-to Connect to Eternal Destiny Eternal Destiny Staff Frequently Asked Questions Player Run Guilds Eternal Destiny Forums Our Website Subrace Information: Shayan's Subrace Notes Alphabetical Racial Category Effective Character Level (ECL) Standards Modifications: Creature Ability Adjustments Bard Song Upgrades Feats and Domain Powers New and Modified Item Abilities Spell Upgrades Traps World Information: World in Peril Monthly Builder Reports Map Room Area Sections Bosses of Eternal Destiny Screenshots Category:Browse